


GIFSET: Royale Instinct

by Emergencytrap



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Choking, Light BDSM, M/M, Movie: Casino Royale (2006), Smut, belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Le Chiffre (007 casino royale) x Adam Towers (Basic Instinct 2)"Choke me, hit me, fuck me"for my dear friend Rainy @Insanelyartful  ❤️





	GIFSET: Royale Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsanelyWriteful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/gifts).



> disclaimer: not my gifs, im just the curator

  
  
  



End file.
